


strawberry blonde

by velvetiscake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetiscake/pseuds/velvetiscake
Summary: just a short story that popped in my head while listened to mitski !!
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	strawberry blonde

Marco had always loved Jeans hair, It was a strawberry blonde undercut. He adored it, which made Jeans nickname come into light. 'strawberry'. Jean was surprised when Marco started calling him it, but he used to it now. He loves it, actually. One day, he finally asked for help from Reiner for relationship advice.

[3:57 PM December 23 20XX]

Reiner 

[Jeanbo]: Hey Reiner?  
[Rei]: Hi? What's up?  
[Jeanbo]: You know how you asked Bertolt out? Or more so remember,,  
[Rei]: Oh! Yeah! Do you need advice or something?  
[Jeanbo]: Yes actually,,,  
[Rei]: Well who's the lucky person?

He looked at his screen with fear. He didn't want to seem weird ro Reiner, but he has to tell the truth.

[Jeanbo]: Marco.  
[Rei]: Ah, I could actually help you with this :]  
[Jeanbo]: How?  
[Rei]: Yeah! I could help you and Bert could help with Marco  
[Jeanbo]: Alright. Thank you it means a lot

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! im not used to writing irl but i like this a lot! I may continue if people want it !!


End file.
